I'm Always Here! Nanodayo
by Aubreyy
Summary: Cobalah untuk merelakan kepergianku. aku akan selalu ingat moment kita, dan semua yang pernah kita jalani bersama. sampai mati-pun aku tak akan pernah lupa! [Midorima x Reader] Author Gaje ini balik lagi :v Yang mau baca silahkan, yang gak suka gak usah baca. WARN! ceritanya aneh :v dan feel-nya gak nyampe :v


"Hmm? Aku Dimana?" gumam-mu. Kamu melihat ke arah keramaian yang ada di depanmu. Titik-titik air dari awan hitam membasahi bumi. Anehnya baju dan tubuhmu tidak basah. Airnya menembus tubuhu.

Kamu melihat pemuda bersurai hijau memakai payung hitam dan pakaian serba hitam memasuki keramaian itu.

'Shintarou-kun' batinmu. Semua orang berpakaian serba hitam di sana. Kamu hanya bisa melihat dari jauh.

"Nee-chan! Onee-chan!" suara adikmu memanggil namamu dengan air mata yang berlinang di wajahnya. Adikmu memeluk batu nisan yang bertuliskan namamu. Di sana juga ada fotomu. Setelah keramaian itu memudar, kamu mendekati mereka. Sekarang hanya ada kekasihmu dan keluargamu. Mereka semua menangis kecuali pemuda bersurai hijau itu .

"HEII! AKU ADA DI SINI! NANODAYO! NANODAYO BAKA!" kamu berteriak. Tapi tak ada yang mendengarmu. Kamu berlari ke balik pohon. Kamu hanya bisa menunduk lalu melihat ke awan hitam yang menjatuhkan titik-titik hujannya. Kamu melihat pemuda bersurai hitam menyusul kekasihmu.

"Harusnya waktu itu aku bersamanya! Harusnya aku yang akan melindunginya!" Midorima agak berteriak. Ayahmu hanya menepuk pundak Midorima. Lalu keluargamu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kamu baru ingat. Waktu itu kamu di serang oleh berandalan saat pulang sekolah.

"Shin-chan, ayo pulang. Jika kau terus bersedih, nanti (Name)-chan juga akan sedih." Takao berusaha mengajak partner-nya itu pulang ke rumah. Midorima hanya menghela napas lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk lumba-lumba berwarna pink dari saku celananya. Dia meletakan itu di samping fotomu. Sepertinya itu lucky item (Zodiac-mu) hari ini.

"Aku mencintaimu (Name)." kata Midorima sebelum ia pergi bersama Takao dari tempat itu. Walau Takao adalah orang yang periang, kamu masih bisa melihat kesedihan dalam raut wajahnya.

"G… gomenasai minna" kamu menangis di balik pohon dan melihat mereka pergi dari kejauhan.

* * *

I'm Always Here Nanodayo!

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi

Genres : Romance, Hurt, Supernatural

Warning! Typo(s), Aneh, OCC (Maybe)

Gak suka? Gak usah baca!

* * *

Kamu terus mengikuti kekasihmu sampai ke kamarnya. Dia segera mengganti bajunya dan membuka ponselnya, kamu hanya memperhatikannya dari belakang. Dia membuka foto-foto saat bersamamu. Seperti biasa, dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

"Hehe, ternyata kau menyimpan itu juga" katamu melihat tingkahnya. Kamu tau, dibalik sikapnya yang dingin, dia selalu ingin melindungimu.

"Aku tak akan bisa melupakanmu." Katanya menghela napas

"Kau harus melupakanku kau pasti bisa!" katamu bicara sendiri

"Tak akan bisa." Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur king size miliknya. Kamu hanya duduk di sampingnya. Dia menghela napas, lalu… dia tidur. Kamu hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Kamu membuka kacamatanya, melipat kacamatanya lalu meletakannya di meja. Kamupun mengecup dahinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shintarou-kun." Katamu. Karena kamu merasa bosan, kamu memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat takao.

'tunggu, bukannya kalau hantu itu bisa melayang di udara?' batinmu, kamupun lompat dari jendela kamar kekasihmu itu. Kamu benar-benar melayang, kamupun pergi ke rumah Takao.

"Takao-kun!" kamu menyapa Takao seperti biasanya, dia hanya menoleh dan tersenyum

"(Name)-chan!" dia membalas sapaanmu dengan nada sepi.

"Eh?" kata kalian berdua, Takao langsung menyelimuti badannya karena ketakutan

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Katamu kaget. Tak ada jawaban. Kamupun duduk di tempat tidurnya dan membuka selimutnya perlahan.

"Hei, aku ini (Name). tenanglah!" katamu menenangkan Takao

"Tapi kau sudah-"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa" katamu memotong perkataan Takao. Kalian berbincang seperti biasanya. Akhirnya seseorang menganggapmu.

"Kau tau? Shin-chan sangat shock mendengar berita itu" katanya. Kamu hanya menunduk.

"Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi." Katamu.

"Aku punya Ide!"

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Midorima datang paling pagi di kelas. Dia terus memperhatikan tempat dudukmu yang kosong. Tempat dudukmu berada di sebelah kiri dan satu baris di depan tempat duduknya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Katanya menghela napas.

"Yo! Shin-chan!" kamu datang bersama Takao. Kamu bilang, kamu akan pergi sebentar untuk bertanya pada seseorang. Ternyata di sekolah itu banyak juga hantunya…

"Senpai-" katamu

"Huh? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah menjadi hantu Senpai." Katamu

"Bukannya kau kekasihnya Midorima?" katanya kamu hanya mengangguk dan menghela napas.

"Aku Haruka, aku adalah senpai 2 angkatan sebelum-mu" katanya

"itu artinya Senpai sekarang kelas 12?" katamu, dia hanya mengangguk.

"Etto.. Senpai, kenapa Takao bisa melihatku?" katamu bertanya pada Senpai-mu

"Hmm… entah, mungkin karena kalian memiliki rahasia yang sangat penting. Soalnya, aku juga pernah begitu." Katanya. Kamu hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Soalnya Bakao itu pernah membuka video hentai yang kamu simpan di laptopmu. Setelah itu, kamu langsung menghapus video itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Shintarou-kun?" katamu

"Mungkin, dia tidak bisa melupakan suatu kejadian yang menyangkut denganmu. Mungkin itu alasannya, atau kau tidak bisa pergi ke akhirat. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu pasti."

"Bagaimana dengan Senpai sendiri?" katamu

"Hmm.. waktu itu aku menemukan beberapa video hentai di ponsel kakak-ku, dan aku ketahuan. Tehehe~" kamu hanya bisa menghela napas mendengarnya

.

.

.

.

.

Karena kamu merasa bosan saat jam pelajaran, kamu pergi ke rumahmu, ke kantor ayahmu dan ke sekolah adikmu. Semuanya sudah berusaha untuk kembali ke kehidupan normal tanpamu. Kamu hanye tersenyum bahagia melihatnya

Midorima tak bertingkah seperti biasanya. Dia tampak murung. Dari tadi dia mencoba melakukan shoot. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa mencetak satu point-pun hari ini.

"Kau harus belajar melupakanku." Katamu melihat miris sang kekasih. Oh ya, mungkin sekarang sudah MANTAN KEKASIH. (maaf, tadi caps author rusak :v)

Kamu melihatnya sangat tidak fokus sekarang. Apa daya? Kau sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sekali lagi kamu menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ini sama dengan pertama kali kamu jatuh hati padanya. Hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan.

Midorima dan Takao izin pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Seperti biasa, dengan menggunakan gerobak sepeda tercinta mereka, mereka pulang berdua. Kamu duduk di depan pemuda berambut hijau itu.

"Hei Shin-chan! Apa yang ingin kau katakana jika (Name)-chan ada di depanmu sekarang?" kata Takao yang sengaja berkata begitu. Midorima hanya menghela napas.

"Aku akan bilang, kalau aku sangat mencintainya. Aku juga akan minta maaf padanya karena aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Nanodayo~"

"Kenapa malah kau yang minta maaf, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena aku yang meninggalkanmu Nanodayo~" katamu sambil tersenyum. Takao tersenyum sambil terus menggoes sepedanya. Kamu memeluk kekasihmu, Air matamu mengalir di pipimu. Tentu saja yang kau peluk tidak membalasnya karena dia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaanmu.

Akhirnya kalian sampai ke pemakamanmu. Midorima memberikan seikat bunga dan tentu saja, lucky item. Kamu hanya bisa menghela napasmu sambil tersenyum.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini terus? Kami-sama, andai saja kau memberikan aku kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi dengannya, setelah itu aku akan pergi menghadapmu." Katamu. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhmu bercahaya.

"(Name)?" kata Midorima. Kamu hanya takjub melihat kekasihmu (sepertinya mantan) dapat melihatmu sekarang.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakana sekarang? Sebelum aku benar-benar pergi?" katamu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak melindungi saat itu. Aku tak akan bisa melupakanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku merasa kalau aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena bisa memilikimu." Katanya, terlihat sedikit air keluar dari matanya.

"Shintarou-kun, kau adalah laki-laki paling aneh yang pernah ku temui, kau dingin tapi sebenarnya kau peduli. Kau pura-pura tidak tahu, padahal sebenarnya kau tahu. Kau juga selalu menjadi pelindungku selama ini. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu My Nanodayo. Kau harus belajar merelakan kepergianku. Aku yakin, suatu hari kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih sempurna dariku." Katamu, tubuhmu bagian belakang mulai menjadi butiran cahaya perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tidak butuh yang sempurna nanodayo~, aku hanya membutuhkanmu!"

Kamu kembali menghela napas.

"Hei Bakao!"

"Apa?" katanya kaget

"Jaga dia baik-baik ya! Kalau dia nakal, cubit saja pipinya!"

"Pasti!" Takao mengacungkan jempolnya. Kamu hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Kamu-pun mendekat ke Midorima kamu hendak memeluknya, tapi tubuhmu semakin lama semakin menghilang menjadi butiran cahaya.

"Aku akan selalu ingat! Sampai mati-pun aku akan selalu ingat! Aku mencintaimu! My Nanodayo!" kamu menghilang sebelum benar-benar sampai di pelukannya. Kamupun benar-benar menghilang. Cahayamu tersapu oleh angin yang lewat.

"Aku tak akan lupa, sampai mati-pun aku tak akan lupa." Kata Midorima meletakan tangannya di dadanya yang bidang.

"Dia akan selalu di hatimu, Shin-chan!" Kata Takao, Midorima hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka pulang~.

.

.

.

.

THE END

* * *

Yeyyy! Selesai juga :'v maaf kalo gak aneh, feel-nya pasti gak nyampe :v ini hanya untuk mengisi ke-gabutan author newbie ini.. hiks :'v anehkan ceritanya? :v memang :v

Thanks For Reading! ^^


End file.
